M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 7
Votes (Phase 1) *Rai votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798257&postcount=844 *Sprite votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799322&postcount=857 *Nodal votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799326&postcount=858 *McClain142 votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799354&postcount=859 *Adam votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799357&postcount=860 *Destil votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799382&postcount=863 *Adam votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799383&postcount=864 *namelessentity votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799468&postcount=867 *shivam votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799600&postcount=869 *spineshark votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799659&postcount=870 McClain142 is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799764&postcount=872 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799764&postcount=872 McClain142: 6 Sprite Nodal Destil Adam shivam spineshark Sprite: 1 Rai Destil: 1 McClain142 Rai: 1 namelessentity Votes (Phase 2) *Umby votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799894&postcount=876 *McClain142 votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799987&postcount=883 *Sprite votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799994&postcount=885 *Adam votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800162&postcount=887 *shivam votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800177&postcount=889 *Destil votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800178&postcount=890 *McClain142 votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800188&postcount=892 *Nodal votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800229&postcount=902 *Merus votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800350&postcount=916 *shivam votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800390&postcount=921 *Rai votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800398&postcount=922 *Nodal votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800632&postcount=933 *Sprite votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800688&postcount=935 *spineshark votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800746&postcount=942 *namelessentity votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800843&postcount=944 *Destil votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800916&postcount=946 *Merus votes Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800925&postcount=947 Adam is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800962&postcount=949 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800962&postcount=949 Adam: 5 Umby shivam Sprite Destil Merus Sprite: 4 Rai Nodal spineshark namelessentity Destil: 1 McClain142 shivam: 1 Adam Votes (Phase 3) *namelessentity votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801138&postcount=958 *McClain142 votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801348&postcount=964 *Nich votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801399&postcount=966 *Nodal votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801528&postcount=983 *Merus votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801543&postcount=984 *Sprite votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801608&postcount=986 *Destil votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801612&postcount=987 *namelessentity votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801655&postcount=988 *Rai votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801673&postcount=989 *spineshark votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801763&postcount=1000 *Nich votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801785&postcount=1007 *Merus votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801790&postcount=1008 *Umby votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801849&postcount=1010 spineshark is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801932&postcount=1011 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801932&postcount=1011 spineshark: 6 McClain Sprite Destil namelessentity Nich Merus Sprite: 2 Nodal Rai Rai: 2 Umby Spineshark Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797852&postcount=834 Good morning, crew. Good morning, bo- boss? Where's boss? Has anyone seen him? Go look for him! Find him! Ugh. What... where am I? You're here, boss. You're safe. We got you just in time. Whatss wrong? Why do pain? Why can't english urmmm You... you were poisoned, boss. Polzznnd?! Actually, you appear to have been cut with a poisoned blade of some sort. BLADGGHHH?! It was attached to the pillow you were being smothered with. sssmmmmmthhhhhhrrrrrrrr "That's enough, computer. I think you're getting him agitated." YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT AJTEETAAAAAARGH Look, he's getting better!< OK. I think I can do this. So, what happened? We came in on you being... attacked. Poisoned, cut, and smothered, right? Yeah. Just... just those. ...Ok. We stopped the smotherer and the cut was minor. The poison? A well-known Sharkenian assassination poison. We had antidote onhand. That explains the Brontonian Pillowsword. So this means... It means the saboteurs are still on board, boss. The crew killed your attacker, but we think there are others. Somewhere. Maybe. We don't actually know. Well. I didn't think we had quite enough to worry about before, anyway. Really? I'd say this is an extremely unwelcome development, boss. Let's just get this show on the road. IT IS NOW "DAY." The sun is still up though and the computer doesn't realize the joke is getting old. Guess you gotta call it something, though. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799764&postcount=872 McClain, come on down. "No." You realize this looks suspicious. "I don't care. I'm afraid." Look, we have guards up. The saboteur won't have much of a chance against us in broad dayli- er, when we're all awake. Have you seen a Brontonian in action with a pillowsword, boss? It's pretty intimidating stuff. You're not helping, computer. "Besides, the saboteur could be any one of us." No, the saboteurs look like they have shark find and dinosaur faces and chicken feet. You know that. You're thinking of the PRCYs. "The guard could be a PRCY!" Does that mean they're on our side now, boss? No, it really, really doesn't. Absolutely not. I don't even know if PRCY infected would want Sharkenian blood, come to think of it. We didn't get a lot of time to research- where the fuck did McClain go? He edged very, very slowly out the door. Very slowly. When are they going to figure out that there's nowhere to run? You guys know the drill. Fan out. It didn't take long. You dragged him back to the lab, but at least he came quietly and with a certain amount of his dignity intact. He stood sullenly while you brandished the scanner, but he was tense. On edge. Ready to bolt. But you were ready, too. *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. Only then, did he let out a cry and make a dash for it. You were less ready than you thought, or perhaps he was just more wiry than you gave him credit for. Oh, come on. Follow him, bring him back. We need him for the- Scan complete. McClain38688472 is clean, boss. You know, I'm not even surprised anymore. What was it this ti- -and then you noticed it. A feather on the ground near the door. But not just any feather. A Brontonian Snorkbat feather. The kind they used to stuff... ...let him go. He'll come back soon enough. At least, I hope so. We're gonna need him. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=800962&postcount=949 Computer. Boss. We got one. I don't believe you. I beg your pardon? I don't know. I hear a lot of this. You follow a pattern and you think you've found a PRCY. But when it comes scan time, you never do! We have found PRCYs. We've found four. Oh. Wait, really? Bongo Bill, Eddie, Dwolfe, Locit. Oh. Huh. You know, I do remember something about that. My memory banks seem to still be somewhat compromised from the attack. Here I thought that you hadn't caught any PRCYs and had been overrun already. What? No, that's nonsense. We couldn't possibly be that horrible at this. Good point, boss. The only way you could go without catching any infected players is if you spent all your time talking about cheeseburgers or something. Hah. Who would be stupid enough to do something like that?! Got me, boss! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha! Ok seriously though, we're scanning Adam. That was close. Last minute turnaround and all. We seem to get a lot of that. Well, go ahead and bring him up. All right. Adam, let's go. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. You know, all this witty banter really puts me at ease. Right Adam? "Oh. Yeah." You don't seem like you have much to worry about. "Nope. Not worried." Huh. How many scans did you say we had left? You'd think you should be worried. Scan complete. "Oh, I'm not the one who should be worried." ...What is that supposed to mean? Boss! "Heh." BOSS! Oh not agaWEAPONS EVERYONE WEAPONS ADAM IS INFECTED, BOSS! Adam sprang at the closest crew member. Destil sprang back, Sprite dove for the ground, Umby took a wild swing, Merus got ready to spring. But shivam was just a second too slow. Adam was on him in an instant, and had dragged him to the door in one more. Movement stopped. In its place, tension. The wait. Adam. You can't escape. There's nowhere you can go. You know that. We outnumber you. You cannot win here. "You're right. I can't win. But I can make this as hard on you as possible." There was a sickening pop, and Adam was gone before shivam hit the floor. SHIVAM IS DEAD. You ran after him. You split up into search parties. You combed every sun-baked sweat-drenched inch of the few decks you still had access to. Every cabinet, every crawlspace, every corner. But Adam was gone. You never saw him again. But that doesn't mean you didn't have a body for the dissolution tank... ADAM IS... GONE?! Phase 3 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801932&postcount=1011 More back-and-forth, eh boss? I think people are getting tired. We're up late. Because you caught another Thing! Yeah... and lost a crew member in the process. You can't make an omelette without dropping a few eggs, boss. Besides, someone showed up to take his place! Showed u- what the hell are you talking about? Where will someone show up from? Don't look at me, boss. Look at that guy. Yeah, that guy! Over there! Don't hide! Well now I'm really - who the hell are you? "Oh I ain't nobody. You can call me... Mick. Mick Capitan." Wait a goddamn minute I know that vo- "VO-CATIONALLY, I'm just a, just a humble janitor. You see, I... hid when the ship went badly, and I figured well, I would just leave everything to you egg, er, excellent scientist types. But I saw what they done to that poor boy, y'see, and I just couldn't hide no more. Plus I was gettin' real hungry." Mm-hmm. And what about the esca- "ESCALATORS between decks would be a mighty fine idea, but I don't think it would work with the ship's layout such as it is." I think escalators would be great, boss! Really fancy! ...Right. Well. I'm keeping my eye on you, Capitan Mick. "That's Mick Capitan, sir. I know capitan is French for captain and all but that's just my name. I ain't the captain of this here ship, no sir! That son of a bitch definitely got away in that escape pod. It didn't break down even though the computer told him it was fine, got away safe and sound." Make that both eyes. Well- *ponk* -I guess I'll keep one free for these guys. Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. "Hot damn, that sure is a lot a' blood. You sure that thing's workin' right?" Yeah, we've been over this. Scan Complete. Spineshark is clean, boss. All right. Well, Mick, you can take shivam's old bunk. "Ah, sure thing, sure thing. Actually, I was thinking maybe if nobody's using the captain's old room I might be able-" No. IT IS NOW NIGHT. Computer? Still awake, boss? What happened to the escape pod? I dropped the airlock controls, boss. Ok. Good work. What do you mean, boss? Nothing. Good night. Sleep tight, boss. Notable Events Nich replaces shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=801215&postcount=960 Category:Phases